You Can't Do That With The Force!
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Leia has been practicing the force lessons that Luke has taught her, but she has added her own variation for Han! A fun, smutty romp with Han and Leia – enjoy!


**You Can't do that with the force!**

 **By Dark Poltergeist**

 **Leia has been practicing the force lessons that Luke has taught her, but she has added her own variation for Han! A fun, smutty romp with Han and Leia – enjoy!**

Han and Leia entered the grand Alliance party as celebrities, the last Princess of Alderaan and General Han Solo, both heroes of the Alliance and instrumental if defeating the Empire. Leia was dressed in a sparkling white gown that clung to her curves, thin straps keeping the gown in place, a long slit up the left side running all the way to mid-thigh.

Han was attired in his formal dress military uniform. Pants tailored neatly to show off his muscular legs, and backside, while the dark jacket displayed his broad shoulder and chest to perfection.

Leia looked at Han, pleased with the way his uniform fit as she had it tailored specifically for him; for his comfort and to her wishes. She knew how to have clothes fit a person well and with Han's marvelous physique she enjoyed having it on display to others because she knew she was the one that got to take him home at the end of the night. She always got to sleep with Han Solo.

Her arm was linked in his and she felt his tension, because he hated these parties, but he did them for her. And she always made sure he was suitably rewarded for his efforts. She squeezed his bicep and he turned to smile at her.

"Ya owe me, Princess," he said quietly, only for her to hear.

"I know, Flyboy. I'll settle up later." She gave him a stern look. "Promise to be good?"

"I'm always good," he smirked at her.

"This is important, Han. Be on your best behavior."

"Or what? You'll punish me?" He raised an eyebrow in amused speculation.

"You wish."

"I most certainly do. I like being punished by a Princess."

"Well, I know you when you get bored, you start trouble." She stopped and placed herself directly in front of him and grabbed his chin with her fingers. "And don't do it. I mean it, Han."

"So, what do I do when I do get bored?"

"I don't know amuse yourself…"

His eyes danced with mischief.

"…without getting in trouble."

"That's a tall order, your Worship."

"You can do it, I have faith in you." She leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss, but he pulled her in for a deeper, lingering kiss. "Han!" she hissed, but he saw the smile in her eyes. "Stop it, we're in public."

"That doesn't usually bother you," he reminded her. "I mean the last time we were at a party you did that new thing…"

Leia flushed down to her collar. "Only after you provoked me by teasing me all night."

"All is fair in love and war," he whispered in her ear, "or so I've heard."

"Remember that, dear," she whispered back, and with a saucy smile, took his arm again as they stepped up to the receiving line for the grand reception.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime after dinner, after a great deal of mingling and socializing, Han and Leia managed to find a few minutes for themselves. They executed a well-planned drift into a dark, quiet alcove and out of the way of curious eyes, they fell into each other's arms for an affectionate hug.

"Long night," Han murmured against her neck.

"Definitely time for a break," she said and stretched against him.

"Turn around," Han instructed.

"Han?"

"Just do it."

Leia did and sighed in relief as he began to massage her shoulders. "That feels heavenly."

"Heavenly, huh? I have something even better in mind," he whispered, but she paid little attention to his words, concentrating instead on the feel on his hands, on the way he was able to work the knots out of her muscles. He was so good at it that when she closed her eyes and leaned into him, she soon forgot where she was and allowed herself to think only of him and how good she was feeling.

She almost squeaked when Han suddenly turned her around to face him. His eyes sparkled with mischief just before she felt his warm hand push up slitted side of her gown.

"Han," she warned but he paid no heed, and that troublesome hand was now inside her panties.

"Yes, your Worship?" He grinned at her.

"You need to stop. We're at a party. An important party."

"Your lips say that, but your body is tellin' me somethin' completely different," he breathed into her ear as his fingers began an intimate massage.

"Haaann…" she tried to be stern, but it was difficult when he was pushing all of her buttons in such a masterful way.

"I'm bored, Leia. You told me to amuse myself."

"But I didn't mean…" when she began to softly moan Han covered her mouth with a kiss and shielded her body with his own as an inebriated party goer wandered past them in the background.

"C'mon Princess, come for me." The deep tone of his bedroom voice filled her ears, and his fingers stroked her inner core to perfection. "Too bad it's not my tongue," he whispered nibbling on her neck.

That was it, she shuddered around him and buried her face against his neck, and he chuckled in her ear.

"That's my girl. Feel better, Princess? A little less stressed, maybe?"

As she waited for her body to stop shaking, Han put her clothing back in the proper places it belonged. Then he stepped back and smiled at her, pushing the stray locks of hair away from her face.

"You shouldn't have done that, we're in a room full of people."

"No one bothered us, I had someone in place to keep them away. And it was dark enough that no one would know who we were, just another couple making out in the dark."

"It was a dirty trick."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her. "It was uncalled for and childish."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it.

"It doesn't matter, it was irresponsible."

"Really?" Han's eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

"Really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash up as I have more mingling to do."

Han waved his hand in the direction of the party. "Mingle away." He smirked. "I'm going to go wash my hands and then make my way over to the bar. I'll be there if you need me."

Leia watched him walk away with calculating eyes.

All is fair in love and war he had said earlier in the evening. Soon she would turn the tables on him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke watched as Han reappeared in the Grand Ballroom and waved him over to the bar. Han smiled and fell in place alongside Luke. He nodded to the bartender and ordered a round of whiskey for him and the kid.

"Thanks, kid."

"I shouldn't have done it, if Leia finds out she'll be mad."

"She won't be mad. Besides, what did you do? Just made sure that no one bothered us while we took a few moments to ourselves."

"Those moments felt like more than a backrub." Luke frowned at Han.

"How would you know?" A frown crossed Han's features. "Oh, that force thing you two have."

Luke nodded and shifted uneasily. "Yeah, that. And I have to tell you that I'm really uncomfortable when Leia forgets to shield."

Han smirked and threw back his whiskey. "She didn't know you were my wingman, she had no reason to shield."

"What did you do?"

"Luke, do you really want to know what I do with your sister? Let's just say that I…I relieved her stress. She wasn't expecting it, but she wasn't…unwilling." Han grinned and ordered another round.

Luke frowned. "Hey, go easy on your drinking. Leia will be pissed if you go home drunk."

"I won't be drunk, I'm trying to prepare myself for what's coming," Han growled. His eyes scanned the room until he saw Leia who turned and raised her glass in his direction. He sipped his whiskey and sighed.

"Are things good? Between you two, I mean? I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"They're good, really." Han leaned back against the bar. "Especially interesting since you've been teaching her some force tricks."

"I don't teach her force tricks! I teach her about the force and how to use it," Luke declared indignantly.

"Yeah, well, whatever. In any case, you'll be happy to know that she's a good student, And Luke, I mean a damn good student." Han smirked.

Luke puffed up with pride. "Really? What's she been learning?"

'Near as I can tell, she's been practicing everything you taught her, but some things more than others."

"Like what?"

"It seems she has a real bent for that telekinesis thing that you do, you know, moving objects, touching people through the force."

Luke's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand."

Han gave him a funny look and chuckled. "And I hope you never do, it'd be too weird. Much worse than that kiss she gave you on Hoth."

Luke flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't know she was my sister then," he muttered. His mind raced on, what could Leia be doing that would embarrass him as a brother? He hadn't taught her anything but basics in the area that Han was talking about, but he mentally conceded, she seemed exceptional at anything she set her mind to, he supposed that the force shouldn't be an exception.

"But, Han, what does she do?"

"I can't tell you, Kid. Trust me on that one." Han continued to track Leia across the room. When it appeared that she was involved in serious mingling and not paying any attention to him, he turned back to the bar and let out a visible sigh.

"Maybe tonight won't be a problem," he muttered in relief.

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about," Luke complained.

"That's a good thing. Better you don't know."

"But this has to do with the force? And how she uses it?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked across the room and saw Leia was watching him, a smug look on her face. Han groaned as he felt the softest of touches in a most intimate area. "Son-of -a-bitch," he cursed under his breath and raised his glass in toast to Leia who watched him from across the room.

"Han?"

"You don't want to know." Han shifted uncomfortably, the feeling of light fingers running over his chest and down his abdomen. "Your sister, she plays dirty," he growled, his voice somewhere between frustration and admiration.

Luke just didn't get it. He looked across the room at Leia and could feel that she was doing something subtle, finessed with the force and using it against Han, but Han seemed like he was in a trance or something.

With a last shake of his head at Leia, Han groaned and abruptly turned back to the bar, presenting his back to the rest of the ballroom.

"Han? You okay?"

Han shook his head and finished his drink, quickly holding his hand up to order another.

"She's torturin' me with that thing she does."

"What thing?"

Very slowly, Han turned his face toward Luke and Luke saw Han's jaw was clenched tightly. He looked like he was in pain and under impressive self-control. "Why don't you go ask Leia?" he muttered in a gravelly voice and then slumped over the bar, trying to control his breathing.

"Gods, Han? What's she doing to you?" Luke whispered, and concerned for his friend, moved away to seek out his sister. He found her two minutes later chatting calmly to some constituents as she gently wiped her hand against her gown.

"Luke?" She stopped her action to throw her arms around her brother. "Did you just get back? We've missed you so!"

"Thanks, Leia. Do you mind if I steal her for a few minutes?" Luke asked the couple she was talking to. They said their goodbyes and left Luke and Leia alone.

"Luke, what is it?"

"Leia, what are you doing to Han?"

Leia's expression was one of surprise and as she thought about what Luke was asking she glanced over at Han who was slouched over the bar, and she laughed. She gave her brother a self-indulgent smile.

"Nothing that should concern you."

"But he's…he's in pain."

"Pain?" She looked across the room at Han and met his gaze, he shook his head "no". With a smile, she began quietly running her hand across her dress with a repetitive motion.

"What are you doing?"

"Luke, this is a private matter between Han and I." She patted Luke's cheek.

"Look at him, Leia, he almost doubled over. How can you hurt him?"

"I'm not hurting him, he may be in a bit of…agony, but he's actually enjoying it."

"You can't use the force to hurt him!" Luke almost sounded mad.

"I'd never do that! Why would you say such a thing?"

Luke noticed that Leia's hand had closed oddly, her thumb meeting her forefinger to create a circle which she was moving up and down, now looking directly at Han.

"Leia!" Luke whined. "You need to stop!"

"No, I need to get back at him for earlier," she said breezily, a wide smile on her face. "Don't worry he expects it."

Luke just couldn't quite put it together. He saw that Han was watching Leia with a look of longing. He had removed his jacket and had it over his arm which he held in front of him. Why would he do that? His expression was somewhere between ecstasy and agony.

'Leia,' Han mouthed in pleading.

Leia laughed and stopped her hand motion. She gave Luke her most innocent look and smiled at Luke. "What do you think? Should I finish him off like this or relieve his problem in person?"

The parts of the puzzle came together in an astounding way that almost swept Luke off his feet. The force bond between Han and Leia was filled with love but colored with arousal and an overwhelming desire to be intimate in an array of sexual ways that had never occurred to Luke. He felt the motion that Leia was making through the force and his eyes widened as even the peripheral intensity of it caused him to be react.

His mouth dropped open and he backed away from his sister, his face an expression of shock.

"Leia! You can't do that with the force!"

"Oh, Luke, of course I can. I'm quite good at it. Just ask Han."

Luke put his hands over his ears and shook his head. "I can't hear you, and I don't want to hear you. In fact, I think I need to wash my brain out. I got images, Leia, images!"

Leia laughed and blushed. "Sorry, brother, I didn't mean to share those with you."

"It's amazing the finesse you've managed to achieve. I mean the technique…"

Luke stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was really talking about and Leia now blushed profusely.

"And on that note, I think we've just ended this conversation. Call me tomorrow after we've both gotten past this."

During the end of their conversation, jaw still clenched, Han walked up to them. Luke nodded at them and left.

"What's with the kid?" Han ground out.

"You don't want to know, but I'll tell you later if you insist."

He stepped close and pulled her against him so that she could feel how hard he was.

"Your fault, your Worship."

"And you expect me to do something about it?"

Han gently pushed against her and bent his lips to kiss her neck. "You should, you got me all worked up." He leaned back and looked her full in the face. "But you do that just by being in my life."

"Ohh, Hotshot, sweet talk?"

"Words of love, your Worship. Can we take this somewhere?"

"Not here?" She said innocently.

"You, we can kind of hide. Me, not so much. We're all over the holovids normally, in fact we may be on it for necking in the dark."

"Han? No reporter saw us, did they?"

"Don't think so, but they're a sneaky bunch, aren't they? And Leia, love, I can pretty much guarantee that most of the ballroom will hear me coming if you choose that route. So, no. Not here." He laughed. "I'm surprised you'd even consider it, Princess."

"I never said I'd do it," Leia glanced around a bit nervously.

"Ahh, spooked, are we?" Han pulled her to him and gave her a lingering kiss. "Now, since you have me all worked up, back to my original question. Will you help me? Or should I find a quiet place and take care of this rather large problem?" he whispered in her ear and pressed himself tightly against her.

"Umm, Err, Han," she tried to maintain her focus, but she knew how he felt and how much she enjoyed being with him, having him in her, moving with her, coming in her. She moved herself against him and he groaned.

"Lei, I'm not teasing anymore. I need to go. Are you with me or not?"

She regarded him for a few seconds before she nodded and took his hand in hers. "Come on, I know just the place."

He raised an eyebrow in speculation. "You scoped this out? You planned to take advantage of me?"

"You make it sound so cheap," she complained.

"I ain't that easy, Princess."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around placing her hands on his chest. "You are that easy, at least with me and you have proved it time and time again."

"Aww, now I'm offended. I haven't been called cheap and easy in a long time."

Leia snorted in laughter and quickly covered her mouth.

888888888888888888888888888888888

They strolled down the long hallway, occasionally nodding to the other dignitaries that they passed. Near the end of the hall where the lights were dimmed, and the hallways led to another part of the embassy building, Leia took Han's hand and pulled him through a set of double doors and locked them behind him.

"Your Worship! Are you going to seduce me?"

"Han, shut up! I'm going to molest you," she agreed as she pulled his shirt out of his pants. And suddenly stopped. "That is, if you're willing. I don't want to be accused of sexually molesting a general of the alliance."

"Please, continue. The General will be disappointed if you stop now."

"You won't file a report?"

"Who'd believe me? A big, strong General like me taken advantage of by a petite Princess? How could I make anyone believe that?"

She smiled sweetly. "As I said, shut up, Han." She pulled his head down for a kiss and their lips met hungrily, harshly, demanding entrance to one another's mouth. When they separated, already breathing hard, Han undid his belt and Leia pushed his pants down only to discover he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Really, Han? Commando?"

"Let's just say that I suspected things might come to this."

"Suspected? Or hoped?"

"Yes," he smirked.

"Can you be quick?" Leia asked, fondling him with talented hands.

"Honey, I'm already hard. You do that much more of that and it will be quicker than you want."

"Noted." She kissed him long and hard, and somewhere during the kiss, Han rolled up her dress so that it was neatly out of the way and then he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her against the wall.

"Ready, your Worship?"

"Han! Stop talking!"

"It's gonna be hard and fast, Lei," he said and with a hard thrust he was in her. She groaned as he began to move, pushing her into the wall behind her, faster and faster as he clung to him, her nails digging into his back. She felt his desperation as the speed of his thrusts increased, his tempo building, the intensity in her muscles increasing, until she clenched around him. Han's pace became erratic, and he began to babble in Corellian, swearing to deities he didn't believe in as he called her name. In three more thrusts she felt him release within her a gush of warmness as he collapsed against her, breathing hard. Somehow the knowledge that he shared all of himself with her in the most intimate of ways was strangely comforting to her.

Slowly, Han pulled her off the wall and set her back on her feet. His arms rested against the wall on either side of her as he recovered his breath. After a few moments they looked at each other and laughed.

"Your fault," Han said.

"Me? You started it."

"Yes, but I have to tease you the old-fashioned way. You cheat!"

"Look where we are now. Are you seriously complaining?"

He chewed on his lip for a moment, barked a laugh, and shook his head. "No, I retract that thought. But you're the prim and proper one. I'm going to be accused of corrupting you."

"Too late. I'm way past corrupted." She raised an eyebrow. "And it is your fault." She reached in the purse she had set on the table and offered him some tissues as she took a few for herself.

Han cleaned up and grinned as he pulled his pants up, redid his belt, and tucked his shirt back in his pants. Then he shrugged back into his jacket as he watched Leia carefully rearrange herself and her beautiful dress.

"Are we going back to the party?"

"For a bit, I have a bit more mingling to do. An hour?"

Han grunted his agreement and nodded. "But no more force teasing?"

Leia gave him an impish grin. "Not at the party."

Han's eyes twinkled in devilment. "At home then?" He grinned. "Who says you can't do that with the force?"

888888888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: I felt the need for fun and smut – so I borrowed two of my favorite characters who were happy to comply. I hope you liked the story and that this brightens your day. Thanks for reading and review make writer's happy. Let me know if you enjoyed this. Thank you._


End file.
